Wearable computing devices may comprise any of a wide range of computing devices that are configured to be attached to some portion of a user's body. In some examples, a wearable device may comprise a computing device in the form of a watch, a bracelet, an arm band, an ankle band, an ear cuff, or another form factor capable of being worn by encircling or otherwise attaching to some portion of the user's body. In other examples, a wearable device may comprise electronic skin technology, also referred to as “skin tech” or “digital tattoo,” in the form of a thin, flexible film that includes embedded electronics capable of being worn by adhering directly to a user's skin, e.g., as a sticker, patch, or temporary tattoo.
Wearable devices may include sensors with conducting elements that are in contact with a portion of a user's body to monitor one or more of the user's vital signs, e.g., heart rate, breathing rate, blood pressure, and/or body temperature. Wearable devices may also, or alternatively, include sensors such as pedometers, accelerometers, microphones, cameras, or the like, to monitor the user's behavioral biometrics, e.g., gait, voice, or speed of typing, talking or texting. Typically, a wearable device includes simple circuitry capable of collecting the vital signs and/or behavioral biometrics, but is linked or paired to another computing device capable of storing, analyzing, outputting, and communicating the collected vital signs and/or behavioral biometrics of the user. In one example, the computing device may comprise a smart phone executing a health or fitness application that receives vital signs of a user from a paired wearable device that is worn by the user.